


Fleur

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Birthday gifts and/or character studies. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short character studies on Fleur Delacour and one freak-out fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend

They’re friends now. It’s funny seeing how much she loathed her before. She has grown up enough throughout the years that she can recognise that her hatred was all based on insecurities and influences. It’s kind of ironic how she defended Harry at that time, telling people they shouldn’t judge him for being The Boy Who Lived but for his character. But she couldn’t do that for Fleur. Today she knows better. She’s know that although Fleur has beauty in her arsenal that most women would kill for, it doesn’t define her. When Fenrir attacked Bill, everybody in the family was sure Fleur would leave him. That she wouldn’t be able to stand the fact that Bill was scared now. They couldn’t have been more wrong. Fleur stood by him and defended his looks. After the war, Ginny finally had time and reason to really get to know Fleur and what she learned surprised her and they became friends. They talk about their men, their children and how it is to be a woman near Molly Weasley. Ginny kind of wishes she’d been more open in her youth, it wouldn’t have been bad to have another friend at that time.


	2. Another kind of beauty

Being Fleur Delacour’s husband sets new standards for beauty. There hadn’t a day passed since Bill first laid eyes on her that he hadn’t been rendered breathless by her beauty. It didn’t matter where or when; no matter that she hadn’t slept all night because their youngest had spent it crying his lungs out or if she was going to a party with him on the arm.   
Seeing her play with their children was another kind of beauty though. She is tender and patient in a way most of his family isn’t. She isn’t annoyed when Dominique continues to inadvertently break the rules or if Louis is a sore loser. Sometimes Bill just stands in the doorway and watches her with the kids. He’s the luckiest man on this earth; he’s Fleur Delacour’s husband.


	3. Solver

Harry knows some people still think she’s not smart. He also knows just how wrong they are. Fleur is one of the smartest women, no people he’s ever met; and he’s met a few. He’s seen her when she realises just how to solve a problem, no matter what kind.


	4. I hope you don't mind

“I’m not sure about this, Bill. Are you sure Ginny doesn’t mind? I know she has enough on her plate with James,” Fleur said, as she got herself ready. 

“Love, it’s alright. They offered. It’s not like it’s going to be that big of a deal, Victorie knows her routine better than me these days and even Harry can put Dominique to sleep. We need a night out. We need a break-- you need a break,” Bill reasoned, trying to calm his wife down.

“I just feel bad for leaving them with two more when they have such a handful already. Maybe we should’ve asked Hermione and Ron instead,” Fleur said. 

Bill could see her panicking and squeezed her shoulders slightly. “We talked about this. You don’t want to ask Hermione and I don’t want my youngest brother anywhere close to parenting my children. You do not want Ron to influence our children Fleur. Not if you want to keep living with them.” 

“I know you’re right, of course, it just feels, I don’t know, strange to leave them to someone else. Maybe we should pick them up tonight when we get home,” Fleur suggested. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of looking forward to having the house to ourselves tonight. If you really want to give that up when we’re on our way home, we’ll stop by and pick them up,” Bill said honestly. 

Fleur took one look at him and then nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”


End file.
